


The Magpies

by driftingashes



Series: Westbrook Academy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Child Soldiers, Fantasy, Friendship, Growing Up, Military, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siblings, Soldiers, Spies & Secret Agents, Tags Contain Spoilers, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: "You're saving lives and helping a rebellion."“A rebellion against what, exactly?”His friend stared back at him with an intensity that made Luke shudder.  “A corrupt government and a warped society.  We’re reclaiming our lives.”“Does it even count as reclaiming if we’ve never known anything else?”Aiden smirked.  “Don’t you want to?”...Part one of the "Westbrook Academy" series.
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Series: Westbrook Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071017





	The Magpies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping for about 20-25 chapters total for this, but if I end up with more, I definitely won't be complaining! Feel free to leave a comment telling me what you liked or disliked, screeching incoherently, informing me of a typo, giving me some advice on how I can improve this, or if you have any theories on what happens next!
> 
> ~Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever posted and kept up an original work, I always get too nervous that nobody will read/like it and chicken out last minute. We'll see how this goes. I'm still writing this, so updates might take a while. I'll post as soon as I have enough for a chapter, I won't keep you guys waiting longer than necessary, but I also won't have a fixed update schedule since I have no idea how long it'll take me to write chapters. I'm only about 1.3k words into the first official chapter (the prologue was longer than planned, but still only about 800-900 words) and I'm aiming for about 2-3k words per chapter, maybe more if I can manage.

**The boy stood leaning against the wall,** nearly obscured by the shadows. He exhaled slowly, his breath clouding up the air in front of his face. His curly hair fell into his eyes, and he brushed it aside exasperatedly, tucking it behind his ear as best he could. The little slip of paper in his hand was crumpled, and burned along one edge, but the writing in the middle was still visible, looping handwriting written in dark pen.

_‘Magpies are vain, foolish creatures. They see beauty in only those things that shine, that stand out. We of the shadows, who slink in the mud and scrounge for what little we can find, know the true value of that which does not catch the eye. ~N.P.’_

“Brian? You over there?”

The boy, Brian, glanced up as another child, this one with dark blond hair, waved at him from the other side of the courtyard. He stuffed the note in his pocket, smiling. “Hey, Luke. What are you doing up this late?”

Luke shrugged, jogging over and leaning against the wall next to Brian. “Couldn’t sleep. What about you? You know you could get in trouble for being over here.”

Brian grinned. “I know. But the next round of patrols won’t be around for another fifteen minutes. I’ll be back in my room by then.”

“You better be.”

“How are you out here? It’s freezing,” Brian said, tugging his sweater closer around himself.

Luke smiled, holding up his hand. A couple little flames danced along his fingertips, casting flickering shadows along the brick walls. “I’m always a little warm, if anything.”

“Cool.”

“What’s your mutation?”

“Mutation,” Brian snorted. “Makes us sound like freaks. Like we’re X-Men or something.”

“Alright, what’s your _power_ , then?” Luke corrected.

Brian held up his own hand, a little pulse of energy radiating out from his open palm. “Energy waves. Nothing special, just a little bit of boom.”

“A little bit of boom,” his friend chuckled. “Is that how you’re going to describe it to people? I got some boom in my hands, baby. Interested?”

Both boys giggled. Then Luke glanced at the sky. “It’s almost midnight. I’m heading back to my room, I’m getting tired. I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast, yeah?”

“Sure thing,” Brian said, waving as the other backed up.

“Alright, well, stay safe, alright? Would hate to see you get into trouble.” He patted Brian on the shoulder.

A little flare of something almost akin to fear flashed through Brian’s eyes. “Yeah, me too,” he agreed, all his former humour gone.

Luke frowned. “Get some sleep.”

“I will. Goodnight, Luke.”

Luke got up the steps and around the corner before he heard the shout. He ran back, feet silent on the tiled floor, and peered around the corner. His eyes widened. Brian was backed against the wall, eyes locked on two patrollers coming towards him, hands on their stunners.

“Student. What is your name?” the first guard demanded, stopping directly in front of Brian, who glowered at the patrol officers.

“Brian Nikolas Ackley,” he recited dutifully. “Student number 13-07-24-86.”

“Logged. You are out after curfew, Mr Ackley. We’ll need you to come with us.”

“Fuck you,” Brian spat, taking another step back, pressing his back hard against the stone wall. “Just let me go back to my room.”

“I’m afraid we cannot do that. Come with us quietly or we will make you.”

Brian raised his hand, the air around him beginning to glow blue. “Shields!” one of the guards yelled, throwing up his hands. The explosion ricocheted off whatever barrier the guards had put up, and Luke winced as Brian raised his hand to try again.

“Brian...Nikolas...Ackley. Age 16. Student number 13-07-24-86. Rank 14, level 7. Impressive marks in your academics. You’ve been quite the troublemaker around here the last few months,” a cool voice said. “Out past curfew, causing explosions during your allotted time outside, attacking our security personnel. Your behaviour is quite unacceptable, Mr. Ackley, and I’m sure you’re well aware of the consequences.”

Brian froze at the voice, and Luke held his breath as the headmaster himself came into view. “Come with me, Mr. Ackley. We’ll deal with this in my office.”

Brian bowed his head, all the fight draining out of him. “Yes sir.”

They headed away, and Luke didn’t dare move until they were out of sight. As soon as he heard a door close in the distance, he was sprinting back towards his room, locking the door behind him and slumping onto his bed, breathing heavily. He lay back against his pillow, eyes wide.

He had never seen the headmaster out at night to discipline students; only the patrol officers and occasionally one of the teachers. But like the headmaster had said, Brian was a troublemaker. Maybe he was notified and came as soon as he realized who had been caught.

It still didn’t sit quite right in his mind, and he closed his eyes, hoping to get some respite in unconsciousness.

He didn’t sleep for a long time, and when he did, his dreams were filled with screaming and explosions and the far-away sound of his sisters crying out for help.


End file.
